


Aaron Lycan Oneshots!

by LemonssBoiz



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: A lot of Aarmau, Aaron is in every chapter because I love him, Babies, Blood, Car Chases, F/F, F/M, GOOD LYCAN FAMILY YEEE, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stupidity, headcanons, lycan sibling love, random shit, some gayness, too lazy for these tags, uh hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonssBoiz/pseuds/LemonssBoiz
Summary: Just small oneshots of my all time favorite fandom.Yay!UPDATE:Officially renamed Aaron Lycan oneshots!I'm sorry, I love him too much!!! >///>





	1. Car chase

Michi looked at the weird looking watch on her wrist. Her ears twitching as her lips formed a smirk.

"So, how does this work exactly?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Easy, you turn on the watch," Micheal said, turning on the watch. A small blue holographic screen appeared from the watch, Michi stared at it in awe.

"Then, you get close to the person you want to disguise as, and it scans them. After that, you press the button on the watch and you're done. It gives you their voice as well." Micheal smiled, Michi nodded as she turned off the watch.

"So, anyway, what did you call Michi-chan here for Micheal?" Michi asked, her ears slightly lowering.

"I, have a mission for you," Micheal said, he turned around in his leather black chair, typing on the keyboard as a another blue, large, holographic screen appeared.

"You're mission, is to find the Ultima, Aaron Lycan, and bring him here to me, remain undetected and if you must, kill anyone who gets in the way." Micheal explained. Michi gave a quick nod, adjusting the collar of her white button up shirt.

"Understood Michi?" Micheal asked, turning his head over to Michi. She smiled, bowing.

"Michi-chan will not fail you, Micheal." Michi said, looking up at her boss.

"Great to hear. Now, go." Micheal said. Michi ran out of his office, making her way to the supply room.

She turned the knob, opening the door, the light switching on. She grabbed the guns, a taser, and some other useful supplies. The fact that she was going on her first mission alone was just so exciting! She slipped on her black jacket, dusting off her black dress. Michi ran to the garage, hopping into a black car. She grabbed her keys and turned on the car, the engine roaring. And with, she drove off.

•Timeskip•

Michi parked her car behind some trees that were behind Aphmau and Aaron's house. She got out of the car, taser and pistol attached to her belt. She quietly made her way behind a bush, waiting for an opportunity to break into the house.

Michi silently cursed as Garroth and Vylad appeared infront of the house.

"So, Garroth, you'll be back so we can watch the new episode, right?" Vylad asked.

"Yup!" Garroth smiled.

"Great, see you Garroth!"

"Bye little bro!" Garroth said waving.

"Going somewhere?~" Michi asked. Garroth whipped his head around to her voice, his eyes widened in anger and shock.

His brows furrowed as his mouth formed into a threatning frown. He balled up his fists, why the hell is Michi here?

"You..why are you here!?" Garroth shouted.

Michi giggled as she reached for the taser on her belt. Gripping it, she charged at Garroth, pressing the button on the taser and burying it into his neck. A pained shout erupted from Garroth's throat as he fell to the ground.

Michi took out a potion and threw it at him. Slowly, darkness filled Garroth's vision as his eyes began to droop. He let out a soft groan as he fell into a deep sleep. Michi cuffed his hands together, taking a peice of tape and putting it over his mouth.

She layed him behind the fence in the backyard.

"Too easy." She said, using the watch to scan Garroth. She pressed the button, a purple light glowing around her as she was disguised as Garroth.

.

.

.

.

\--------

Aphmau turned her head around as she heard three knocks on the door. She hopped onto the floor and walked over to the door, placing her hand in the knob and opening it.

"Oh hey Garroth!" Aphmau cheered.

"Hey Aphmau! I was wondering if I could hang out for a while? I'm pretty bored today." Garroth, smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure! Come in!" Aphmau said, moving out of the way. Garroth made his way inside, catching Aaron's attention. His lips curved into a soft smile.

"Hey Garroth." Aaron said, waving.

"Hey Aaron, actually can I talk to you for a bit? Aphmau we'll be right back." Garroth said, Aphmau nodded as Aaron and Garroth made their way to the kitchen.

She continued to watch her favorite anime show, Attack On Titan! Stuffing her face with a twinkie and wrapping herself in a purple blanket. Her eyes shined at the heroic characters killing the titans, so epic, so cool!

Until she heard muffled screams from the backyard.

She paused the anime, her heart picking up pace. She threw the blanket off of her and walked into the kitchen. Wait, where are Garroth and Aaron? Are they in the backyard maybe? Aphmau opened the back door to see a shocking sight.

Garroth's hands were cuffed around a tree, his mouth taped shut. Aphmau gasped, running over to him and peeling the tape off, Garroth let out a gasp.

"Oh my Irene! Garroth what happened?" Aphmau asked.

"Aphmau that wasn't Me! I don't know what she did, but that was Michi! She has Aaron!" Garroth exclaimed, Aphmau's eyes widened.

\------------

"Let go of me you bitch!" Aaron shouted as Michi tied his hands behind his back.

"You're so annoying! Just shut up." She said, tying a white cloth around his mouth. Aaron yelled into the gag, his yelling being muffled. Michi threw him into the car, getting into the driver's seat and driving off.

She was about halfway there when a grey car began to follow her. Confused, Michi looked into her mirror.

It was Aphmau.

"Shit!" She cursed, picking up speed.

Car chase time.

Michi raced through the streets, hitting several cars and other things as Aphmau chased her, Aaron yelped and yelled with every turn, struggling to get out of the rope. He kept swaying from side to side. Michi pressed auto-drive on her gps.

She grabbed her M9 and began shooting at Aphmau's car. Aphmau yelped as bullets hit the glass window, blocking her vision. She stomped on the gas, crashing into Michi's car and knocking them into the middle of the road. Aaron shrieked as the car door broke off, him flying out of the car and hitting the asphalt.

Aphmau ran over, untying the gag, Aaron letting out a gasp.

"A-Aph!" He said in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Aphmau said, untying him and pulling him close.

Michi got up from the ground, bearing her teeth. Aphmau smiled, pointing at Michi.

"Get her guys." She said. Black cars appeared out of nowhere and men and women in suits jumped out, assult rifled and other guns in their hands. All aimed at Michi.

Michi put her hands up, Aphmau walked over, grabbing her wrists and cuffing them.

"Michi Yaku, you are under arrest. Do not resist or we will use force. Take her boys." Aphmau, walking away as two men grabbed Michi and walked away.

Aaron's jaw hung open.

"You..are an agent?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you, I..didn't want anything between us to change. I love you, and I didn't want to ruin that.." Aphmau said, her head hanging low.

Aaron lifted her chin and kissed her. Smiling as he pulled away, Aphmau's face lightly shaded with red.

"I don't care about that. I love you no matter what Aph. You saved me, I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be mad." Aaron said. Aphmau smiled and pecked his cheek.

* * *

 

Micheal's organization was busted and arrested, their hideout being closed down for investigation.

 

Um. Da end?


	2. Not a chapter

I have a Deviantart now.

Go look at FlamingBlue18 on Deviantart!


	3. :  )

69 reads bois.

HEHEHE-


	4. Is that okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn fucked up.
> 
> Sorry Katelyn fans.

Katelyn huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance as Travis once again called her blueberry. She hated that nickname, it was so annoying! And coming from  _Travis_? No way.

Travis held his cheek as a red slap mark was fairly visible. He looked down, Katelyn looked over, anger all over her face.

"Haven't I told you already!? Stop calling me blueberry! Irene if I had the chance I would have stopped Aph from making friends with _you_." Katelyn hissed, angry at the man infront of her. His green eyes down on the pavement.

"..you.." A single word faintly heard as Travis mumbled. Katelyn stepped closer, leaning in.

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you." She said, coming closer.

"I said.... _FUCK YOU!_ " Travis yelled, causing Katelyn to step back in surprise. Anger raged in his emerald green eyes.

"YOU CAN CALL ME NAMES EVERY, SINGLE, DAY! TRASH, STUPID, PERVERT. BUT I CALL YOU BLUEBERRY ONCE AND IT'S SUDDENLY OKAY TO  _SLAP ME_!?" Travis shouted. Tears forming into his eyes.

Aaron and Zane, his two closest friends, ran over, hearing the yelling. Looks of concern all over their faces.

"Travis! I-" Katelyn tried to speak.

"No! SHUT, UP! IS IT OKAY FOR YOU TO GIVE ME BRUISES EVERYTIME I SAY A DUMB JOKE ABOUT YOU? DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO CONSTANTLY CALL ME STUPID WHEN I DON'T GET SOMETHING RIGHT?" Travis asked, tears streaming down his face. 

Zane came behind Travis, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'M JUST A PERVERT TO YOU, RIGHT?" Travis asked.

Katelyn tried to shoot back."WELL YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING THOSE FLIRTY PICKUP LINES AND TELLING THEM TO  _ME!_ SO, YEAH, YOU ARE!" Katelyn yelled back.

"YOU. KNOW.  ** _NOTHING, ABOUT ME!_** YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Travis said, his voice shaking as tears streamed down his face. Zane grabbed his wrist gently and turned around. Travis winced at the bruises Katelyn gave him.

"Okay! We are  _leaving!!_ " Zane shouted, quickly walking away as Travis followed after, his shoulders shaking as he softly cried. Aaron turned around to leave, but turned his head back at Katelyn. She knew he was upset, even with his bandana on.

"Try to think about what you did,  _Katelyn._ " He said.

"Aaron! Come on!" Zane said in the distance.

"Coming!" Aaron shouted back, running over and leaving Katelyn alone.

Tears slid down her cheeks and onto the sidewalk, dark spots now on the cement. Soft sniffles could be heard as she looked down.

"I'm sorry Travis.."

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Sorry all you Katie fans! I had this idea for awhile sooo, I wrote it!**

 


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Mpreg oneshot, thought I'd try it out.
> 
> Yay.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"YOU ARE NOTHING, COMPARED TO MY LOVE!"_

_"JUST DIE!"_

_She plunged the knife into his stomach, watching his eyes go wide. His legs shook as blood dripped down._

_"NO!" Somebody screamed._

_"A-Aph.." He said, he shakily pulled her into a hug, squeezing her gently._

_"You..just..need to smile.." He whispered._

_Her eyes turned back to their caramel brown, she gasped, dropping the knife._

_"Aaron! I-"_

_She felt the warmth leave as he fell to the ground lifelessly, she examined his wounds, her eyes widening. Her eyes traveled down his body, cut after cut._

_The stab wound on his stomach broke her._

_The baby._

_She killed her own baby._

_"AAAROOOON!!" She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks._

 

Aphmau shot up quickly, breathing heavily as tears formed into her eyes, she choked back a sob, hoping not to wake her husband. He still woke up anways. His ear twitched as he heard the sob, he turned around, looking up at Aphmau.

Aaron quickly sat up and hugged her, her small frame fitting right into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." She cried, hugging him tighter. She rubbed circles into her back, looking into her teary and heartbroken eyes.

"It wasn't your fault babe, it's okay.." He said in his calm voice, she sniffled, wiping her tears.

"Yes it is..Aaron.  _I,_ killed our baby. I  _killed_ our baby Aaron. I'm a murderer!" She cried. He grabbed her shoulders gently, looking deep into her eyes.

"No you're not, and never will be. You weren't yourself, Aphmau, it wasn't you, you're not a killer, okay?" He said, softly wiping a tear from her eye.

Aphmau nodded, resting her head on Aaron's chest, listening to his slow and calming heartbeat. She smiled softly, replaying those words in her head. Anger suddenly rose inside of her.

_This is all Ein's fault._

_He controlled you._

_He made you hurt him._

_He hurt you._

_He hurt him._

_He killed your baby._

If Ein wasn't there, their baby would have been here. With them in their arms, laughing and playing. They could have been happy with their son. But no, Ein ruined  _everything._

Aphmau quietly swore for revenge.

For her.

For her husband.

For their baby.

 


	6. A n g e r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Pregnant!Aaron because I said so.

**Smol little thing:**

 

 **Katelyn:** So, how did the delivery go?

 **Aphmau with Alina in her arms:** It wasn't so bad. It went fine!

**Aaron in the distance:** _THAT SHIT HURT LIKE HELL! HOW DO WOMEN DO THAT!?_

**Katelyn:**

**Aphmau:**

**Aphmau:** Yeah it was pretty bad.

 


	7. Baby Brother!

"Okay Melissa. You ready for this?" Aphmau asked. She and Melissa stood infront of Aaron's bedroom door. Melissa didn't die that time, she had managed to get help after they left. A few bullets couldn't stop her.

Aaron had been healed by Lucinda. His void burns were gone, his memory was all there, and those beautiful midnight eyes had returned. Still filled with life. Aaron was more than happy with his fiancé back. However, that sadness still lingered in him. His parents were dead, and he didn't know Melissa was still alive. 

"Yeah. I am." Melissa said, her heart pounding. What would he say, what would he do?

Aphmau opened the door, stepping in, Melissa hiding outside. Aaron sat on his bed on his computer. He had blank tanktop on with a red hoodie, the sleeves pulled all the way to his elbows. He wore black leggings with grey sneakers. His wolf ears twitched a bit while his tail swayed.

"Hey Aaron." Aphmau chimed. Sitting next to him.

"Hey babe. Need something?" Aaron asked, shutting his computer and turning towards his fiancé.

"Well, somebody is here to see you!" Aphmau chirped happily. Aaron cocked his head like a puppy.

"Really? And who might that be?" Aaron asked in a teasing tone, smiling. Aphmau giggled.

"You can come in now!" Aphmau shouted. Melissa walked in, her tail swaying side to side. She wore a pastel yellow plaid shirt, white jeans, and brown boots. A nervous smile was plastered onto her face.

Aaron's eyes widened, his tail froze. His hands slowly began to tremble as he stared at his sister. She was alive. There. In his room. This has to be a dream.

"Hey baby brother. Missed me?" Melissa asked, opening her arms.

Aaron sprinted up from the bed and ran into his sister's arms. Hugging her tightly. They both fell to their knees, in each other's embrace. Aaron's body trembled as he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. Tears also fell down Melissa's face.

"M-Melissa..I-I...you have no idea..I missed you so much.." He choked between his sobs. Melissa smiled through her tears. Looking into his eyes.

"It's okay...I'm here..I'm here.." She said softly, hugging him back as he continued to sob. Aphmau wiped a tear from her eyes as she smiled. Happy for both of them.

"And I'll always be here. Not matter what." She whispered, patting his back.

Aaron smiled, sniffling, looking up at his sister.

"I love you, Big Sister."

"I love you to, Baby Brother."

 

 

 **A/N: SHORT BUT EMOTIONAL. WE NEED MORE OF THE LYCAN SIBLINGS LIKE THIS.**  


	8. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it may look like Zanron, but, no. It's just Zane and Aaron being close friends and Zane being a good guy.

Today wasn't a good day for Aaron.

Even though he always had his red hoodie zipped down, which he was shirtless under, it felt like a million degrees. It was as his body was attracting any bit of heat from the sun, and today wasn't even that hot. His face looked pretty red and he seemed a tiny bit pale. Which was weird, since that never happens.

Aaron stood up in his house at the sink, getting a glass of water. Maybe that should help him from his rising temperature. Zane was staying over, waiting for Aphmau so they could watch My Litt- I mean..the..Halloween Movie! Mhm, totally! Scary movie day!

Zane stood next to the counter, on his phone and not paying attention to Aaron's surprisingly slow and weak movements. Aaron began to feel light-headed and dizzy, as if he just wanted to fall down and not get up. Finally, Zane looked up and turned to him. Suddenly confused.

"Uh..Aaron? You..okay there?" Zane asked, putting his phone down on the cold counter in the kitchen. Aaron looked up, turning to Zane. 

Something was wrong.

Aaron was pale, paler than before. Not like a sheet of paper, but pale enough so if you look closer, you can spot it. His face was red and he seemed to be breathing heavily. He looked weak and dizzy, he seemed to be swaying side to side as if he was drunk.

"Yeah..yeah..I'm fine.." He said quietly. Quieter than usual. Not a good sign.

"Are you sure? You don't look good.." Zane continued, now standing upright.

"No Zane..I'm okay.." Aaron quietly replied back, turning off the faucet. Aaron was already suspecting he was sick, but it could just pass by. He'll be fine. He always is. 

Aaron's vision began to get blurry and pretty dark, his head began to spin, and nausea washed over him. He felt like he was going to throw up. His body felt weak, he could feel his legs shake a bit. He began to shiver, a mixture of hot and cold inavding his body. What the hell is happening? As if this couldn't get any worse! He might as well die right here and now!

Zane, unbeknownst to Aaron, could spot it all. He became concerned, and stepped closer. Preparing for anything. Aaron just didn't look right. He looked sick, very sick. 

"Aaron wa-"

Zane was cut off as he saw Aaron fall forward. Never had he ran so fast in his entire 24 years of living. He dashed quickly to Aaron, catching him and pulling him close. Aaron was breathing heavily, Zane could feel the hot breaths on his neck as he held Aaron close to him. Zane tried to make things easier, so he sat on his knees, bringing the pale man with him.

Zane looked at Aaron's face and put a hand under his hair and onto his forhead. Zane gasped and quickly retracted his hand from the intense heat.

"You idiot, you have a fever! You're practically burning!" Zane scolded. Aaron weakly looked up.

"I.." He didn't have words. He didn't want to speak as of now, he just wanted to go to bed. 

Zane couldn't help but feel as if..he needed to bring Aaron to a safe and cool place. Maybe because he was his friend now? His best best friend's boyfriend? His girlfriend's friend? He didn't know. All he knew know was that Aaron couldn't get upstairs by hiself.

"Come on, you're going to bed." Zane demanded. Helping Aaron up. Aaron wobbled and shook, barely able to stand at all and holding onto Zane for support.

"You know Zane..I can go on my own, I'll be fine." Aaron protested. Zane only shook his head.

"Are you crazy? You can barely walk! You'll fall down and literally kill yourself!" Zane said.

"Well..how do you expect me to walk at all if I can't even stand?" Aaron said back in a quiet tone. Zane sighed.

"Fine then. We'll do it the hard way." Zane said, quickly, he lifted Aaron birdal style with ease, earning a surprised gasp.

"Zane..!" Aaron gasped. He quickly held on to Zane's shoulders to avoid falling. Zane smiled under his mask, walking up the stairs to Aaron's bedroom.

Zane couldn't believe how he literally just swooped Aaron off of the ground. Was Aaron usually this light? That's a shocker, ain't it? Zane continued to carry Aaron to his room while Aaron became embarassed. He was too weak and dizzy at the moment though, and his vision was still a bit hazy. So he couldn't fight off Zane and just let him do whatever.

Zane opened the door to Aaron's room with the arm supporting his legs. He walked inside and placed Aaron under the covers.

"Zane this is embarassing.." Aaron whined, going under the covers while Zane turned on the AC. He only laughed, putting a hand on his hip.

"Take this as punishment for making that Pinkie Cake joke." Zane snickered. Aaron grumbled and dug into the covers.

Zane pulled out his black iPhone, typing in his password and going to his phone app. He tapped on Aphmau's contact, ahem, labeled  _The Girl That Made Me Like Furries._ Because Aphmau introduced him to his now girlfriend back in highschool. Irene Kawaii~chan's ears are fluffy. And her tail is cute, and her hair is really soft too, pink also really suits her and black made her look hot and she was amazing-

Zane smacked himself for thinking like that. He sighed and called Aphmau's number. Holding the phone with his shoulder, Zane walked out of the room and downstairs back into the kitchen. He grabbed a clean piece of cloth from the counter.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Aph, how are you?" 

_"Oh Zane! I'm doing fine. I'm heading back so we can watch the new episode of MLH! Make sure to tell Aaron that!"_

"About Aaron..there is a problem." Zane said as he wet the cloth in cold water, he then squeezed it, the cool liquid running down his hands and into the sink.

 _"Huh? Is he okay?"_ Aphmau said in a worried tone.

"He has a fever. He is literally a boiling hot, he's pale, and he is too dizzy and weak to even stand straight."  Zane answered, walking back up with the wet cloth.

 _"I'll be on my way! Please make sure nothing happens to him!"_ Aphmau said.

"Already on it." Zane said before hanging up the phone, he opened the door to see Aaron with his face in the pillow groaning.

"I see your dying over there." Zane said, walking in with the wet cloth.

"You can say that again." Aaron said weakly.

"Not on my watch. Turn around." Zane said, turning Aaron on his back, gaining a confused look.

"What are you- eh!?" Aaron gasped as the cloth was placed over his head. Zane cracked his fingers, stretching his arms out.

"It's to help you feel better. Aphmau will be here soon." Zane said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Aaron, pulling out his phone.

"What are you, my dad?" Aaron asked in a teasing tone.

"Shuddup." Zane shot back playfully, scrolling through his instagram.

_20 minutes later._

"I'm home!" Aphmau called from downstairs. Quick footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. The door soon opened the reveal Aphmau. She gasped and ran over the Aaron, feeling his face.

"Oh my Irene! You  _are_ boiling! Zane, thank you so much for helping him." Aphmau said, giving Zane a hug. Zane smiled, hugging her back. 

"I'll chill at Kawaii~chan's house. We can watch the new episode later." Zane said. 

"Ooh, KawaiI~chan hm?~" Aphmau giggled. Zane gave her a playful nudge while chuckling.

Movements were heard, Aaron slowly rose up, stretching his arms out. He looked a little better now.

"Hey Aaron! How are you feeling?" Aphmau asked, walking over.

"Better. Surprsingly thanks to Zane." Aaron answered, giving Zane a weak but genuine smile. Zane smiled in returned.

"I may be, edgy, but I'm not an asshole." Zane said, Aphmau gapsed while Aaron snickered.

"Zane! Profanity!" Aphmau said. Zane smiled, walking out of the door and downstairs into the kitchen, the living room, and out the door over to his girlfriend's house.

Aphmau took care of Aaron this time. Making sure he never got up from bed. She made some well soup broth and made sure the temperature was nice and cool. Aaron sure did feel better later and the next day.


	9. Random Headcanon #1

Aaron always carries Fox Labs Pepper Spray on him, just incase he needs it for self defense. It is very strong as heard, so if you wanna be in agonizing pain, mess with Aaron.


	10. B-Babe!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain stuff you don't find amusing. If you hate it, angrily read something you like. Please don't attack me.
> 
> Yes another Aarmau mpreg oneshot.
> 
> Enjoy!~

**WARNING! If you have not read the notes, this chapter contains mpreg!**

**Mpreg is short for male pregnancy, in which there is a surprising occurance of a man being pregnant. This chapter also contains some minor graphic details, so I repeat.**

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS TROPE! (I'm just trying it out again okay-)**

**If you have made it past my warnings and wish to proceed, I shall not stop you. But remember, you cannot unsee what you read.**

**Enjoy!**

 

 

* * *

 

Aaron stood in his bedroom, reading a book in his bed. Peaceful silence filled his ears, that twitched at any sudden noise. The room was empty and neat. Perfect reading conditions. Normal guy, reading a normal book. On a perfectly normal day.

 

Oh yeah, forgot to mention he is also pregnant.

 

Now you may be asking, "How can a guy get pregnant? He's a guy!", well, let me keep it short for ya.

It all started that day Aphmau brought in a weird stone. And when she and Aaron touched it, it pricked their fingers, weird eh? Blah blah, sickness, blah blah blah, got an ultrasound found a pup there, end of story.

So here Aaron lay, 9 months pregnant, reading a book. He found it amazing he was carrying his own pup in his body, he expected that if they had a pup, y'know, Aphmau would carry it. Because human biology. But nope, there he was with that baby bump.

Due at any time.

Aaron kept reading, his tail swaying side to side. Aphmau was downstairs doing who knows what, but she was downstairs. The sunlight shone through Aaron and Aphmau's bedroom window, it's rays pierceing through the clear glass and into the room.

Suddenly, Aaron had to urge to stand up. He didn't know why, he just felt like he should. 

Aaron put the book down and slowly got up, he was a bit slow due to his stomach, but managed just fine. He stepped onto the wooden floor with a loud creak. His bed creaked as he got off of it. He stood there, examining his room.

_Drip_

"Uh?" Aaron gasped as he felt liquid run down his leg and drop to the floor. He looked down, water? Where did that come from? 

He watched in surprise as more drips fell down his leg and onto the floor, wetting the oak wood. He backed away near the wall, staring at the water, unable to figure out why water was coming from him.

"What the.." Aaron said in a low yet surprised tone, water still dripping, yet much less. 

He was about to call his wife's name when he suddenly felt a wave of pain, the pain strong and making him yelp out in shock and discomfort. Water ran down his leg, strong pain hit his body. Aaron began to breathe heavily and shake, backing into the wall for support. He legs shook as waves of pain filled him.

"B-Babe!?" 

Aphmau was downstairs in the living room, standing up, humming as she watched TV. The calm and softness of the couch embraced her, letting her relax. However, she felt a feeling..that something was going to happen. It felt a bit bad, but also good at the same time. She shook it off, it could just be her thinking up stuff.

Though, as she relaxed, she also felt a sense of worry and excitement. Her husband was already 9 months pregnant, it was so exciting! He was carrying their little pup, and she couldn't wait to have a little mini version of them running around their house. She would make sure to take so many baby photos to show everyone, and then their pup when they were older! It would be so amazing!

The worry on the other hand, was that Aaron could be due any day, at any time. Any minute, any second. She just hoped it would at least be at home. If his water broke in public, he'd never wanna go outside. Again. Ever. And she didn't want him to be embarassed, or worse, stared at. She'd punch anyone who stared at him in a weird way!

As Aphmau thought, she didn't hear the faint calls of her husband. Her thoughts and memories too loud for her to hear Aaron.

" _APHMAU!!_ " Aaron shouted. Loud enough to make Aphmau jump up like a frog.

Aphmau shook her head and looked up the stairs. 

"Coming!" Aphmau shouted, running upstairs. Why would Aaron call her loud? Couldn't he just come down? Oh geez, Aphmau you idiot he's 9 months pregnant he needs help with the stairs.

Aphmau ran through the hallway, their pictures and pictures from the store hanging on the light maroon walls. Their prom picture was there, standing proud and tall. Oh how she remembered that day where she and Aaron danced. He beautiful purple dress flowing in the breeze as she moved with Aaron as music played, in each other's arms. She blushed as she made her way to her and Aaron's room.

"Aaron wh- OH MY IRENE!" Aphmau gasped as she found Aaron shaking and backed into the wall. She looked around and found the water on the floor.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit-

She ran over, holding Aaron up and quickly walking out of the room.

"Hurry, we need to get you to the hospital!"

_At the Hospital._

Everyone sat on the chair in the hallway. Melissa, Dante, Garroth, Zane, Travis, KC, Katelyn, Laurence, bascially all of Aphmau's good friends, and Sylvanna, Eric, Derek, Rachel, Garte, and Zianna. Everyone heard the news and drove straight to to hospital.

Aphmau sat in the room, holding Aaron's hand. He squeezed so hard it was like her hand was going to shatter into pieces. She couldn't blame him though, he looked like he was in a shit ton of pain, his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were shaking, his sharp fangs clearly visible. Aphmau's heart hurt at the sight of Aaron in so much pain.

Aaron groaned as another contraction hit, feeling the sensation to push. He breathed heavily and gritted his teeth, his ears upright and alert. Tears formed in his eyes as he kept pushing.

"Ow..Ow fuck..Ah shit!" Aaron hissed in pain, gripping the hospital sheets and his wife's small hand, sweat ran down his forhead as he, sadly, kept pushing. Pain pain, and pain.

"Not nice to curse infront of the baby y'know." Aphmau chuckled. Aaron shot her a pained glare.

"T-This..fuck..is y-your fa-fault.." Aaron teased back. He shot up and a more intense contraction hit.

"AHHH! AHH _S_ _HIT_! OW! It f-fucking _hurts_!" Aaron shouted, a tear going down his cheek as he buried his head in Aphmau's hand. Aphmau sniffled, hugging Aaron closer.

"It's okay..you're going to be okay.." She said to him, calming him down a little.

After a full hour of pushing, cursing, hurting, and a little bit of crying, their pup finally came out. The doctors took the crying baby, to do whatever they needed to do. Aphmau lay there, caressing her husband's plam with her thumb as he layed in the hospital bed, slightly shaking still and panting, tears still in his eyes, his cheeks wet still. 

"You did amazing sweetheart.." Aphmau said softly. Aaron faintly smiled.

"O-Oh my Irene..th-that was probably the w-worst pain I've ev-ever felt in my life.." Aaron said, weak and tired. Bags under his eyes. Aphmau smiled, kissing his forhead. The doctor came back, holding the baby in a pink soft blanket. She smiled, her round glasses reflecting light, her green warm eyes filled with joy. 

"Congratulations! You have a healthy female pup!" She said, putting the pup in Aaron's arms. He stared at the pup, smiling as tears filled his eyes again. Not from pain, but from joy. This was his pup, his daughter he would love forever. He and his beloved wife basically made this.

Aphmau smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. She moved the blanket a bit from the babies head. Black wolf ears and with faint magenta tips twitched. 

"She's just like us.." Aphmau said, her own wolf ears twitching. A tear ran down her cheek, the two parents smiled as they stared at their newborn daughter.

"Aaroooon I wanna hold her!" Aphmau whined in a playful tone. Aaron looked at her, smiling.

"I spent an hour pushing this baby out of my ass. I am holding her." He said. Aphmau put her hands up a little, giggling.

_Two more hours later._

Everyone was all over Aaron and the baby back at their place. It was crazy.

"Aaron! You finally made a pup!" Melissa cheered, Aaron smiled, nervously laughing. Derek held his granddaughter, about to burst into tears. Rachel patted his back, also wanting to cry. The baby laughed, waving her arms in a happy matter.

"Soo, did it hurt?" Travis chimed in. 

"Are you kidding? I felt like I was dying!" Aaron said, shivering at the memory of all that pushing.

"Wow. You better hope you don't touch that stone again." Zane teased, Aaron gave his friend a playful glare.

"I sure do hope." Aaron said back.

"Eek! She's adorable!" 

"Laur Laur, babe, clam down."

"You can't blame him Garroth, she is cute."

"Katelyn~sama! I can't see! You're too tall!"

Aphmau sat next to Aaron as Garte, Zianna, Eric, and Sylvanna walked over.

"Wow Aaron, I can't believe how well you handled the delivery!" Sylvanna cheered, leaning onto Eric who nodded along in agreement. 

"Oh and she is just the cutest little thing I've ever seen! Right Garte?" Zianna chirped, Garte smiled.

"She indeed is. What have you named her?" He asked.

Aphmau and Aaron looked at each other. Aaron looked up at them with a warm smile.

"Alina. Her name is Alina." He said as he put an arm around Aphmau's waist. 


	11. Headcanon #2!

Aaron is an  _amazing_ singer! He has never sung before, though. Aaron can also hit very high and whistle notes.


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Starlight au where Melissa is waiting to see Aaron, is like, worried sick because she heard of the lodge events and flew all the way to Starlight to see him. Because there isn't enough of the Lycan siblings.

Melissa paced in the sand, back in forth, in a frantic order. The sky was a cherry red mixed with an orange, giving off a calm vibe everywhere. The sun began to set in the horizion over the ocean, emitting orange light. Melissa's shadow followed her every move, back and forth, back and forth.

She was waiting for he younger brother. Aaron. She raced over here after the events at the lodge, and here she was, waiting to see him. What if he didn't come? What if he was mad at her for not being there for him? Not being in his life as the sister he needed? 

Melissa shook her head. Everything would be okay, she just needed to calm down. Melissa took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. The summer air was cool, and it blew softly against her tanned skin. Her chocolate brown hair flew softly, her cherry red tank top lifting only a little, it was tied just above her waist. Her tail swayed in eagerness.

Would he be angry?

She wished she could have been there more, not running the family business, being in an office all day. She did quit, becoming a painist instead. She was always busy, wether she liked it or not. Aaron needed his family, and yet even she couldn't be there. And she hated that. Melissa wanted to just be there, to hug him, talk to him, be the older sister she was so excited to be when she was younger.

Her ears went down. She sighed, feeling the softness of the sand beneath her. He probably wouldn't come anyway, what was the point? 

No. He isn't like that. She was going to make it right. Or, try. 

Her heart raced, awaiting any footsteps to approach. Except there were none. Just the breeze dancing endlessly around her. The tree leaves following in it's footsteps. But she refused to move. Looking at the sunset, Melissa remembered all the good times when they were kids. Playing and running. Until Aaron wasn't allowed outside anymore. And the isolation and sadness began. She sighed once more, knocking those thoughts away from her head.

She  _was_  always there for Aaron. She stood inside with him, the called him, texted him, talked, y'know, like an actual sibling she knew she should be. She just felt like..it wasn't enough. It all went down in college, when she had to leave to practice piano. She wished she didn't. 

Melissa closed her eyes, embracing the calmness of the world around her. Irene, she hoped Aaron was okay. She hadn't been told his condition yet. Hell she wished he was anything but dead. She'd been feeling fear the entire plane ride on her own. She couldn't lose Aaron. He was her only sibling, her family. Losing him..she..couldn't even think about. She wouldn't know what to do.

"Melissa..?" 

Melissa whipped around. Standing before her was a man. Jet black hair, tanned skin covered in faint scars, a lavender vest and grey swim trunks. Black wolf ears sat on his head, the tips dipped in red. His tail swayed slowly, the same color as his ears. And..those eyes. Those rare charcoal grey eyes she could never forget. 

"Aaron.."

Melissa fully turned around, disbelief hung in her body. He was here. He was okay. 

They stood in silence for a second, staring at each other. 

Tears brimmed in Melissa's eyes, falling down her cheeks. She watched as Aaron opened his arms. With that, Melissa ran towards him, quickly wrapping her arms around him tightly. Tears ran down their cheeks as they embraced each other. 

Melissa looked up at Aaron. A small smile on her face.

"You're..okay.." She whispered. Aaron looked at her, smiling back through tears.

"Of course I am. A few cuts couldn't bring me down!" Aaron joked. Melissa wiped her tears, laughing. 

Aaron chuckled, rubbing the back of neck. Melissa looked at him with a smile. A, mischevious smile. Quickly, she lifted Aaron up, a surprised gasp escaping his lips. 

Melissa laughed as she hugged him, spinning around in the sand. Laughter filled the air as she two spun around, embracing each other tightly. Sand flew in some places, flying in the summer air.

Melissa finally put Aaron down, now only hugging him once more. Aaron returned with another hug. Melissa sighed, grinning.

"You know I love you right Aaron?"

"Of course I do Melissa. I love you too."

 

 

 **A/N: Take more Lycan sibling love.**  


	13. Aaron Headcanon, again

Aaron is secretly afraid of haunted houses. Which is why he doesn't go to them. Though, Travis will probably drag him and Zane to one anyway because he is bored.

Sorry for posting so much Aaron I love him-


	14. Kissy kissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my other AU where in the Love Love Paradise kissing thing, Dante actually decides to kiss Aaron because Aaron hasn't kissed anyone so far and uh, Dante wants to try it. Aphmau hasn't kissed Aaron yet lol.
> 
> Yes this is inspired by "I Kissed A Girl".

Dante sighed. He'd kissed a few girls already and he and Aaron still weren't winning the contest for those tickets! They'd never be able to go to a tropical paradise if they were still at this rate. Aaron wasn't even participating either, he just stood there crossing his arms and giving an annoyed look. 

Dante put a finger under his chin. How are he and Aaron ever going to get those tickets? Nobody was noticing them at all, and the contest would probably be over soon. This wasn't going good at all. Aaron wanted to get those tickets for his girlfriend. He literally said he'd do anything to get those tickets, and Dante didn't want to let them both down with a useless contest that wouldn't even work.

Wait wait wait. Go back.

Aaron said he'd do anything for those tickets.

An idea popped into Dante's head. Now that he thought about it, he had never kissed a guy before, I mean, Dante did like Nicole, but the thought of kissing a guy seemed interesting the more he thought. It had to work.

Dante walked over to the taller man, his head down and his heart racing. Aaron wasn't going to like this. Dante grabbed Aaron's upper left arm.

"Dante? What are yo-"

Aaron gasped as he was dipped, a pair of lips meeting his. One leg being held up.

Dante was kissing him. On the lips.

"Mmph!?" Aaron gasped.

 _Holy shit! His lips are soft as hell!_ Dante thought as he deepened the kiss. He tasted cherry chapstick. Aaron put on cherry chapstick? What a shocker.

Dante couldn't believe how soft Aaron's lips were, he was pretty sure if a cloud could be kissed, this is what it felt like. And it felt good, he was actually really enjoying this. This was the best pair of lips he'd ever kissed in his life. It was...great. He got a bit carried away though, because Aaron felt Dante softly bite his lower lip.

Dante yelped when he felt something hit his face, and it hurt. Dante flew back, the force of the hit surprisingly strong. What the hell just happened?

Dante groaned, sitting up. He saw Aaron, breathing heavily, his face annoyed and angry, his arm stretched out. People stared, Sylvanna's mouth hung a bit open to how strong Aaron was. Aaron punched him.

And then Guy~de announced them as winners and gave them the tickets. 

Dante licked his lips, the cherry taste sticking to his tongue. Maybe he'd get to do that again soon.

Dante stood up, walking next to Aaron as the tickets were handed to them.

"What the hell was that Dante?" Aaron asked coldly. Dante shrugged with a smirk.

"You got nice chapstick, Aaron." Dante said, Aaron's cheeks turned a bit red, and he hit the back of Dante's head.

"Not another word." 

~~~~~~~~

"You. Kissed. My. Boyfriend!?" Aphmau shrieked.

"Oh come on! We won the tickets anyway! Dude have you kissed him yet?" Dante asked back.

"Well..no." 

"Bro his lips are soft as hell! Did you know he wears cherry chapstick! No wonder his lips look glossy!" Dante cheered. He felt something hit the back of his head again.

"Shush!" Aaron hissed. His face red in embarassment.

 

 


	15. Stay Away From Her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Starlight chapter with a little twist.
> 
> Inspired by "Magical Girl Site" because yes.

" _You_." He scowled as he saw those evil green eyes again. The ones he hated the most.

He could feel his eyes change to a blazing crimson red. A sign he was angry. Hatred filling every bone in his body.

"My my, it's been so long and you still remember me?" The man laughed, both hands in his pockets.

"Cut the shit Ein. Why are  _you_ here!?" He growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Geez Aaron. Chill out, can't I go to Starlight to have fun?" Ein smirked, walking over. Aaron stepped back, visibly snarling like an angry dog. 

"Maybe see a little someone that I know-"

" _Stay away from her!_ " Aaron snapped suddenly, knowing why Ein was  _really_ here. He wouldn't let Ein take Aphmau again. Not ever. He wouldn't let him even get close to her!

Ein cocked his head to the side, that evil smirk still resting onto his face. Oh how Aaron wanted to punch it right off of his face. But he couldn't let his anger get to him yet. Fighting suddenly wasn't a good idea. What if Ein was armed with a weapon? Aaron had only his bare fists.

"Y'know Aaron, that was quite rude. Didn't your parents teach you not to talk when someone isn't finished?" Ein said. His hand wrapped around something in his pocket.

It happened too fast.

Ein ran at Aaron before he could react, grabbing him by the mouth, forcing it open, and slamming him into the brick wall of an unpopulated area they were in. The back of a Gift Shop.

Aaron gasped as his back his the wall, Ein's tight hand gripping his cheeks to force his mouth open. Ein then took a sharp, semi-blue box cutter from his left pocket. He took out the blade with the little switch.

Welp, he was armed.

Ein held the box cutter in Aaron's mouth, almost touching his cheek. Aaron's eyes widened as he saw the action. The angry heat from his eyes and body drained instantly when he tried moving, but couldn't even get Ein to budge.

His red eyes were wide with distress and fear. His heart raced as he stared into devilish green eyes.

" _And I wasn't finished_." Ein scowled, smiling as he could feel Aaron start to tremble.

"I  _was_ going to use a Forever Potion I made on Aphmau again when I first came, that way she could actually get the job done. But I realized, that I was going after something so small and weak." Ein stated, looking as if he were having a normal conversation. Aaron felt a little bit of anger as Ein called her small and weak. She was the strongest person he'd ever known.

"And I decided to, look for a new mate. I never knew I would end up wanting a certain person, someone I thought I'd hate forever, my worst enemy. Someone strong and obidient, and smart. The new partner I wanted." Ein continued, he paused, looking closer into Aaron's eyes.

"You."

Aaron felt panic rise up everywhere. Ein couldn't be serious. Was this really happening? Did Ein actually want him instead? No, no this can't be!

Ein's eyes glowed slightly, the box cutter glowed a slight green, and Ein released it, watching as it hovered with the same strong force. As if someone invisible decided to hold it for him.

"I also learned a new trick. Anyway, back to business." Ein said as he pulled out a vile of green liquid.

"I made my own Forever Potion for her. But now that I'm using it on you, I should let you know I actually made it strong enough to work on you perfectly! What a coincidence! It's also  _very_ difficult to take off, so when everyone tries to save you, it'll be too late." Ein explained, popping off the lid with his thumb. Aaron's eyes got teary as Ein raised the vile.

"All I have to do is get you to swallow this, and you'll fall head over heels for me. I never thought I'd see this coming, but life sure does take surprising turns doesn't it? I mean, me and you? Just wow!" Ein said, tears ran down Aaron's cheeks as Ein put the vile to his lips.

"N-No...don't!" Aaron managed to yell out loud. 

"Shut up! Someone will-"

" _LET. HIM. GO!_ " shouted a familiar voice. Racing footsteps hitting the sand towards the two.

Aaron had never felt so weak and relieved at the same time.

Blaze hit Ein in the back of the head with a metal chair. The box cutter falling as Ein fell to the floor. The vile with the Forever Potion spun down, shattering as the green liquid splattered into a small puddle.

Aaron slumped down the brick wall, onto the soft sand. He panted heavily, still teary and terrified. He was so close to being forever under Ein's control, in  _love_ with him. The thought of permanently loving Ein made Aaron shiver. 

Blaze dropped the chair and ran to Aaron's side, getting on his knees and holding Aaron's shoulders as he faced Aaron towards him.

"Aaron! Are you okay!? Did he hurt you!?" Blaze asked, quickly checking for any wounds Ein could have caused. Aaron said he felt he saw Ein. He was right. Ein was here, and almost did something horrible to Aaron. Good thing he heard Aaron's shout, because he noticed the box cutter and the Forever Potion in Ein's hands when he ran over.

"I..I.." Aaron choked, tearing up. New tears sparkled in the sun as they fell down his soft scarred skin. His body trembled as he kept remembering.

_"You'll fall head over heels for me."_

_"The mate I wanted. You."_

_"When everyone tries to save you, it'll be too late."_

"I-I couldn't g-get him off, I tr-tried but he was just!-"

"Hey hey hey, calm down, clam down." Blaze said, wrapping his arms around Aaron's shaking frame. Aaron flinched at the sudden contact. But he quickly returned the hug, sobbing into Blaze's shoulder.

Aaron had cried before, but it was soft, tiny tears that never ran down. But this, was the first time he had sobbed infront of anyone. Blaze had never heard him cry so much like this, loud and hurt. Needles hit his heart to see his friend cry like this. He held Aaron closer, keeping him in a protective embrace. Blaze was always protective of his friends, especially when they've been hurt.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry I couldn't fight back. I'm so sorry.." Aaron choked between sobs. Blaze shook his head, lifting Aaron's face to meet his.

"Do. Not.  _Ever._ Apologize for what just happened. None if it was your fault. None. You were almost harmed and forced to do something you didn't want to do. And you should never apologize for not being able to fight back. Okay?" Blaze said sternly, wiping a tear with his thumb. Aaron shakily sighed, nodded slowly as he blinked his wet eyes. 

Aaron made sure his eyes were changed back, it didn't affect Blaze since the eyes were fear and distress instead of hatred or anger. 

Blaze helped him up, as he was still shaken. They looked at Ein on the ground, out cold. With Blaze's force, he'll be out for the rest of the day. Blaze took out his phone and dialed a number.

Aaron drowned out any sound as he thought about the incident.

_It wasn't your fault._

_You couldn't fight back._

_Don't apologize._

_It's okay._

"She'll be arriving here any minute now." Blaze said, hanging up and putting the phone away.

"Who?" Aaron asked.

"Aphmau. And oh man. She is  _pissed._ She was screaming. Someone is about to get their ass beat." Blaze said, crossing his arms. Aaron gulped. Aphmau was scary when she was mad, just like her mother.

Fast small foosteps.

"AARON!"

Aaron gasped as Aphmau wrapped her arms around him as tight as she can, causing them both to stumble back a little. Aaron stared into her teary, soft caramel eyes.

"Oh Irene! Are you okay!? Are you hurt? Did he-" 

"No, I'm fine. Just a little shaken, that's all." Aaron said in his usual soft tone.

Aphmau looked over at Ein, going from worried sick to pure furious. Shd swore she could suddenly see red in her vision. That monster almost took and hurt her fiancé. 

"We need to take him to the police. I heard he was wanted but changed a little to hide." Blaze said, looking at Ein. Aphmau opened her mouth, but closed it again and nodded.

And that is exactly what they did.

And now Aaron's parents want to make sure him and Melissa carry pepper spray when they go out.


	16. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An MCD fanfic for the first time.
> 
> Inspired by Demon Slayer EP.19! 
> 
> Also put Aaron in another dangerous situation because I love him. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more context, for the whole web thingy, Zane gets a potion from a witch. A potion made with a cave spider. So y'know, web stuff!

He stood beside her, large purple sword drawn as the evil man stood infront of them. White mask covering the lower half of his mouth, his black hair covering his left eye. A pale blue eye stared at the two, deep chuckling filled the air.

"You really think you can face me? Aaron? Aphmau? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" He taunted, laughing some more. Aphmau gritted her teeth, drawing her own sword.

"It's two against one, Zane. You'll lose." Aphmau said, getting into a fighting position. Moonlight reflected off of her armour, giving it a soft glow. She turned to Aaron, staring into his charcoal gray eyes. She turned back, looking at the man before her.

She noticed something.

Where was Zane's sword?

Zane smiled under his mask, lifting his hand towards them. 

"I don't think so. See, I've learned something..new." He said in a low, sinister tone. In a split second, his fingertips turned white. White, thin strings sprouted out of them, making their way towards the two. They quickly dodged the attack, however a string struck Aphmau's cheek. She groaned as a semi-deep cut lay on her cheek, blood oozing out.

"Aph! Are you okay?" Aaron asked, wiping the blood off her cheek with his thumb. 

"Those..things. They can slice..how?" Aphmau said out loud, Zane chuckled.

"They're webs. I may have gotten some help from a little someone before. These things can cut so easily. Best be careful now!" Zane explained as he shot more webs towards the couple.

Aphmau swung with her sword at the webs heading for her, prepared to slice these little webs. They were so thin, silky. It was like little threads used to sew. They may cut, but they can be sliced through.

Wrong.

Aphmau gasped out loud as the upper half of her sword broke. The piece of it falling onto the grass. Aaron stared in shock as he dodged the webs.

"My sword! It broke!" She exclaimed, holding what was left of her weapon.

Another web came towards her face suddenly, slashing her across her nose. The force sent her flying back, a blood trail following her. 

"Aph-!" 

A web wrapped around Aaron's arm, and it threw him back as well. His sword fell from his hands as he flew back with a yell. He hit the back of a tree and fell to the ground.

Aphmau got up, a small blood puddle visible on the dirt. Shit, it stung a little. Whatever, she could tend to it later. She stood back on her feet, clutching the handle of her broken sword. Digging her foot into the ground, she stood strong.

Zane scoffed, lifting both his hands. With a swipe, webs came shooting towards Aphmau. Her eyeds widened as she saw them coming for her.

_There's too many! I can't dodge them-!_

_SPLASH!_

Red. Red liquid. Blood. It flew in the air. The figure infront of her, it was their blood. The webs slashed through them, cutting them. Aphmau's caramel eyes widened as she saw the figure be slashed.

"AARON!!"

She grabbed Aaron's shaking body, lifting him by the shoulders and running behind a tree. Not caring Zane was there, speechless himself. Aphmau sat Aaron down an looked at the cuts on his smooth, tan skin. Two on each leg and arm. They were pretty deep. Blood was falling out, staining his skin and clothes. Oh Irene..oh Irene!

"Aaron! Hey, hey! Stay awake! Oh my Irene, I'm so sorry!" Aphmau panicked, getting a healing potion out of her bag.

"D-Don't be sorry. I'm fine- ow." Aaron winced as Aphmau put the green liquid on his wounds. The blood stopped, but the cuts stayed. They were deep, but they would heal in a bit.

Zane on the other hand was thinking.

_He almost killed himself for her. Honestly, how stupid. But then again..he's strong. I could use him for something.._

"Aphmau. Say, how about we talk? I've got a little...deal." Zane called. Aphmau cursed, standing up.

"Stay here until your wounds heal. Don't move." Aphmau ordered, turning around, clutching her broken sword.

"What!? Are you crazy!? He'll kill you!" Aaron protested, attempting to stand. He hissed when his leg wounds stung, slowly closing up. Aphmau went to catch him by reflex, setting him down.

"Please. Aaron." She pleaded. Aaron looked into her eyes. He looked down, turning away.

Aphmau sighed and stood up. With a clenched fist, she walked back into Zane's view. She faced him, fearless, she wouldn't let him win. Zane smiled under his mask, hands to his sides.

"I see what Aaron has done for you. Honestly, it was foolish. But I realized that doing that requires great courage and bravery. Strength, available for battle. So I've decided.." Zane reached out his hand, as if he was being handed something.

"You give him to me. And I'll let you and your puny friends live." Zane said.

Anger. It filled her. This bastard, this asshole! If he even  _thinks_ he can have Aaron then's got a big storm coming! 

She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth.

"In your dreams! I'll never hand him over to you!" Aphmau shouted, standing in a fighting position. 

"Fine then. I'll just have to kill you and take him myself." Zane said.

"Not if I kill you first!" Aphmau shouted again, standing tall.

"Ha. Haha! I'd love to see you try. To even think you can kill me!" Zane laughed, fixing his scarf as he secretly grinned.

Aphmau held her broken sword, pointing it towards him. She swallowed, a heart pumping.

_This man..he's sick. To even think like that. How can I do this? His webs broke my sword..I can't fight!_

Aphmau sighed, holding her sword tighter.

_I'll just have to try._

"Look at you. Weak. You couldn't beat me if you tried." Zane taunted, squinting a bit.

"Foolish of you. Do you actually think.." 

Zane lifted his hand, preparing for an attack. Aphmau inhaled sharply, her body shaking as she waited for him to attack again.

"That you can beat me!?" Zane shouted as he shot webs right past Aphmau. He pulled back quickly as he got what he wanted.

Aphmau gasped as Aaron screamed, being pulled out of his spot and into the air towards Zane. He landed onto him, Zane putting an arm around Aaron's neck, holding him tight.

"Aaron! No!" Aphmau shouted.

"Look at how easy I've taken him. Do you think you can even hold me off?" Aaron tightly gripped Zane's arm, struggling to break free from his grip.

"Aphmau, go! Get help!" Aaron shouted.

"What!? No way! Let him go!" Aphmau shouted, charging at Zane.

Zane shot more webs, swiping them to Aphmau's direction. Aphmau stopping and ducking to avoid the webs that could kill her in a second. She got back up, pointing her sword at Zane.

Zane was empty handed, webs coming from his fingers tips.

 _He's gone!_ Aphmau thought as she looked around desperately.

Blood fell from the sky, making her shout in surprise. She stepped back. Looking up. 

Her eyes widened as she gasped, the air leaving her body as she saw a horrifying sight.

"AARON!" She screamed.

Aaron was upside down in the air, webs were tightly wrapped around his arms, legs, waist, and neck. So tight, blood dropped and oozed down, staining his clothes. There was so much blood. Irene it was terrifying. What was worse was that webs were wrapped around Aaron's mouth, muffling the sounds he made as his face was scrunched in pain.

"I thought I'd teach him what I would do to him if he didn't listen to me. Of course, it wouldn't kill him. But if he chooses to disobey me. I can and will easily kill him here." Zane said.

"You...let him GO!" Aphmau yelled as she charged towards Zane.

Zane shot webs at her. They sliced her skin and armour, causing her to fall from pain. She groaned, seeing Zane run towards her and kick her in the stomach. She fell into a bush. A metallic and warm sticky substance filled her mouth, she spit it out.

Blood.

Aphmau looked up to see Zane punch her out of the bush. She yelped and stumbled back, breathing heavily as blood fell from her mouth and cut. Her hands were sweaty from gripping her sword. 

"Look at you. Bloody and weak. How pathetic can you be?" Zane said, walking closer. Aphmau growled, she charged again.

Zane dodged her swipe, punching her twice, blood still falling. Aphmau let out a yell as she went to slice Zane's neck, but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Weakling." Zane said again. Aphmau screamed as he kicked her back. She flew backwards like a missle, hitting the dirt hard. The ground broke and flew, a dust cloud blocking view of her.

"Aphffmau!!" Aaron screamed through the webs covering his mouth. He grunted as he struggled to break free, his urge to go and protect his lover was strong. Not being able to be there to save her made him feel weak.

Aphmau shakily lifted herself up, pain filling her body. She coughed as the dust cleared, showing her small shaking frame.

 _So...powerful. This must be from that potion..the Spider Potion! Could it really be that much? This...this is stronger than anyone I've fought before!_ Aphmau thought as she got up, looking at Zane in shock.

Aaron kept shouting as he tried to break free from the webs holding him, even if they dug into his skin. He had to get to her. He had to protect her. He had to.

Zane turned to Aaron, annoyed of the amount of noise he was making. He lifted his hand towards Aaron's direction.

"You're moving and making too much noise. Be quiet and stay still." He said in a dark tone, closing his hand.

The webs suddenly tightened, Aaron yelped as he was forced into another position. The webs then quickly dug into his skin, blood bursted from his thighs and arms, causing a great amount of pain. His eyes opened wide as he let out a painful scream. Aphmau tensed, her heart hurting.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" She shouted, Zane smiled evily at Aaron's pain.

"There. Much better." He said as Aaron gasped.

 _Stay awake Aaron. Stay awake! You need to protect her! Don't black out!_ Aaron screamed at himself. His head spun in pain, his eyes drooped.

He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open as he bled.

Aphmau clenched her fists. Angry. She was angry. No, she was furious.

How dare he.

How dare he..

_How dare he!!_

How dare he do such a horrid thing to him!? To Aaron!? Anger filled her body as she saw Aaron, eyes closed, still in pain. But she couldn't beat Zane..she didn't have a chance against him!

_Aphmau._

**What? Who was that!?**

_That was me. Here, in your head._

**Wh..who?**

_I. Lady Irene. Reside within you, as you are my descendent._

**W-What do you..want?**

_I want to help you. You can't beat him on your own. Let me take control._

**What? But..**

_Trust me. Please. For your sake. For his sake._

**...Fine. Do it.**

Zane gasped and covered his eyes as a bright white light circled around Aphmau, lighting up the forest. Aaron opened his eyes slightly, looking at the light.

 _What happened? Where is she?_ He slightly panicked.

White angel wings spread out. Aphmau's wounds were less bloody, her skin light and smooth. Her armour was new, no scratches or marks. Her eyes were glowing a pure white, a bright blue sword stood in her hands.

"I won't ever.." She said in a powerful voice, getting ready to fight.

"Let you hurt him again!" She yelled, charging towards Zane.

Zane ran back and threw more webs, hoping to get her before she closed the distance between them. But she easily sliced through them, dodging them as she flew with her wings. She got closer to Zane each time, closing the distance.

Zane growled, he summoned a dome of webs over Aphmau, they turned red and slowly closed in. But Aphmau easily sliced them, magic shooting from her sword.

_I'll protect him..._

Aphmau was cut once more as webs shot past her, scratching her mocha skin. It hurt. But that didn't matter.

_No matter what. Even if it means being cut at the same time!_

She slashed Zane's shoulder before he darted away. He summoned an orb of red webs this time, all around her. The webs closed in on Aphmau quickly. She closed her eyes, her sword glowing. A burst of purple power sliced the webs away. Zane's eyes widened.

 _How...HOW!?_ He thought as he saw the webs break.

Aphmau plunged her sword into Zane's stomach, blood splattered from his wound. Blood dropped to the floor as Zane shook, his body weak. He looked up at the woman infront of him. Her white eyes staring into his soul.

"Even if it means I'll die." She said before pulling out. She watched as Zane's paler body fell to the ground. Lifeless and motionless. Aphmau's wings faded, her eyes returned to normal. All of her wounds closed, the blood on her armour vanishing.

The webs around Aaron's bleeding body dissappeared, Aaron cried out as he fell from the sky. Aphmau looked up and gasped. Quickly, she caught him before he hit the ground. Aaron hissed as he felt his deep cuts sting, the impact making his pain worse.

"Aaron! Are you okay?" Aphmau asked, helping Aaron up. 

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..are you?" He asked.

"All good. Come on. We need to get those wounds treated quickly!" Aphmau said. She placed Aaron's arm over her shoulder and an arm around his waist. She helped him slowly walk to the village where his wounds would be healed.

Hopefully Zane wouldn't come back now to mess with them.


	17. Hey I got song watch this

It is I, Crystal. Check out this song.

A h e m.

 

Do you like to talk to tomatoes-


	18. Uhhh, requests???

Okay, so I was thinking of hearing the ideas you guys might have for this book! Just for some fun! So please, if you have a request, leave it on this chapter only. Until then, prepare for more (Aaron) content!


	19. The Ultima Werewolf...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this starts right where Ein is talking to Aaron about the Ultima story and stuff, where he says something about the power. This AU, Aphmau calls Ein her fiancé still. Which confused Aaron of course and lead Aaron to Ein. But wait, there is a plot twist!
> 
> Why? Just read.
> 
> Also, uh, long oneshot? Idek?

"A person with the ability to transform anyone into a werewolf must have unimaginable power." Ein stated, his grey cold eyes staring at Aaron. Who at the moment was dead silent.

Aaron stood there, quiet as he heard Ein talk about the Ultima. The monster among humans and werewolves, the power and strength they had. How his curiousity got to him, and how-

"The Ultima werewolf. It can all be traced back to one family...the Lycan family."

Aaron's eyes went wide as he heard his last name. His family. No no no. The air left his body once more as he saw Ein smile out of the corner of his eyes. He knew. Oh Irene he knew.

"I never knew if that old man found out where the Lycan family was," Ein explained once more, "But I did. And I wasn't about to tell him I knew exactly where the Ultima werewolf is." 

Aaron turned his head a little as Ein's smirk grew.

"Isn't that right...Aaron Lycan?"

Aaron did a full turn, his dark midnight eyes wide in shock at hearing his enemy say his full name for the first time. He did know. How did he? What was he going with this!? 

"Hahahaha! That look on your face! I'm right, aren't I? You  _are_ the Ultima werewolf! It was all so obvious!" Ein laughed as Aaron stood back in shock.

"I knew that day years ago when you dethroned me that  _something_ was different with your ears and tail. Something about you. Even though you're a masked, screamed, MONSTER!" Ein exclaimed. Aaron growled, his brows furrowing.

"All of this was to get at me for something that happened in highschool!?" Aaron shouted, anger deep in his voice, was Ein really THAT mad!?

"Nuh uh. You didn't let me finish, Aaron," Ein smiled, putting a finger up and shaking it, "knowing you were an Ultima, I remembered all that power you had. Your strength, something I want.."

Aaron clenched his fists, preparing for an attack from the enemy.

"The potion is done, brother." Lucinda called from the balcony. Ein looked up at the controlled witch, smiling once more at the good news he was given.

"Give it to me." Ein commanded. Lucinda walked down the wooden steps of the house, handing a purple potion to Ein. Ein shook the liquid a bit, watching it's glow.

"Aphmau! Come down here!" Ein called. 

"Coming!" Sang a familiar female voice, Aaron watched as Aphmau emerged from a room, smiling as she quickly ran down the steps and to Ein's side.

"What is it, Ein?" Aphmau said, her green eyes sparkling. Ein kept on a calm smile. One that hid the sinister feelings inside.

"I just need you to...stay still." Ein explained.

"Okay!"

"Wait, what are you-!"

Aaron was cut off as Ein threw the potion at Aphmau. Aphmau shrieked, stumbling back as her eyes closed shut. She groaned, shaking her head a bit, her hair falling over her shoulders. Finally she stood up again, her eyes back to normal.

"I-I'm..back! Aaron!" Aphmau gasped, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Aaron.

"Aph!" Aaron shouted, almost reaching to her. Ein smiled as he was caught off guard. He reached and pulled another potion, clutching it, he laughed.

"Hey Aaron, catch!" Ein said, throwing the potion at Aaron.

"What- agh!" Aaron groaned as the potion was thrown at him, the glass touching his smooth skin. Aphmau gasped as Aaron stumbled, the effects taking over him.

"AARON! NO! What did you do to him!?" Aphmau shouted, turning her gaze to Ein. Ein scoffed, laughing.

"Don't you remember when you broke my heart? Choosing him over me in highschool," Ein explained, "I am going to take away the very thing that makes you happy." Ein said, turning to Aaron again.

"Darling, why not come stand by my side?" Ein cooed to the tall man infront of him.

Aphmau put her shaky hands to her mouth in shock and fear, as Aaron, the man she's loved since they met in their freshmen year of school, smiled. She watched as he lifted his head, those beautiful dark eyes were gone. The grey color replaced with a bright, emerald green.

"Of course love, why wouldn't I want to be next to you? You're my fiancé after all." His voice answered in that loving tone. But it wasn't for Aphmau like it usually was. No, it was for that monster. Ein.

Tears pricked Aphmau's eyes like dew drops after a storm, slowly falling off the green, damp leaves. Painting trails of sadness on the canvas as they rolled down. Then dropping and seemingly dissappearing, only for more to appear and repeat the same process. 

The tiny drops fell as she watched Aaron walk to Ein's side, looking as happy as he could with a loving smile. Ein smirked as he lifted Aaron's chin, pecking his lips. With a giggle, Aaron wrapped his arms around Ein's neck, embracing his warmth, even though they were like the same height. Ein smiled, taking his hand and spinning him around before looking into his eyes.

"Aaron dear, why not change into something more...comfortable?" Ein suggested, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder. The man nodded, smiling in a loving way.

"Of course Ein, anything for my love." Aaron answered, happily walking upstairs and out of view.

Ein saw Aphmau's angry yet teary eyes, her face looking as if she was scowling in anger. He laughed at her expressions, amused.

"Look at you, crying. Now you see how it feels to have someone you love so dearly be taken by someone else?" Ein laughed.

"He doesn't even love you! You're controlling him!" Aphmau shouted, clenching her fists. 

"It doesn't matter. He's mine now if you couldn't tell! And now, I plan to keep it that way. You see, I've grown some..feelings." Ein smirked.

"He still loves me, I know he does! He'll never love a monster like you Ein!" Aphmau shouted, clenching her fists as anger filled her chest like the blood that pumped into her heart. Ein frowned, clearly angry.

"Grave mistake, Aphmau." He said, his words dripped with poision. Aphmau could feel the bitterness in his voice, like the villain he was.

"Ein. He is ready." Lucinda said, stepping out if the doorway along with Michi.

Aaron stepped out, he wore a black choker around his neck. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket, complete with long blue fingerless gloves. Some white outlined the jacket, giving it a more vibrant look. He wore sky blue pants, with a white cloth tied around his waist, splitting in the middle. He wore high top boots with white flaps at the top. (Think Aphmau's outfit but the top is a sleevless hoodie and he wore fingerless gloves instead).

Aaron walked down calmly, back to Ein's side like it was all normal. Ein smiled at him, the outfit to his liking.

"Perfect. Now darling, why not stand still for me?" Ein cooed again, grabbing another potion.

"No!" Aphmau gasped, reaching out, as if she could save him. Save Aaron from all of this.

A small green glow flashed in Aaron's eyes once more as the potion was thrown at him. He turned to Ein, who was grinning as he reached for something in his pocket. He grabbed it, pulling it out. Silver shined in the light, a sharp edge relfecting it.

A knife.

As Ein held the knife to Aaron, he grabbed it. Gripping it in his hands. Ein said those words Aphmau dreaded.

"Kill her."

With that command, Aaron turned to Aphmau. Aphmau stood back, putting her hands to her mouth. 

Aaron's face went dark, his eyes glowing.

"Of course, Ein."


End file.
